Nightmare
by Purplewolfstar35
Summary: When Mello has a nightmare one night that seems all too real, who does he go to? Matt, of course. Matt/Mello fluff!


Nightmare: Matt/Mello

_It was dark. Very dark. In fact, all I could see was black. I pressed forward though, I wasn't a sissy, I had no fear of the dark. And then, there was white. It was very bright...I lifted a hand to shield my eyes, narrowing them in an attempt to make out the source. It sharpened, and became a more defined shape; a person. A boy, to be specific. A boy I knew quite well, sadly. "Near!" I growled at him. He nodded in greeting, his fingers playing with a toy gun. Except...it wasn't a toy this time. Near smiled at me, a vicious and cunning one, and lifted the gun up. "You will always be second, Mello," he called to me. I snarled back, furious already. "In fact, you are even second to die," he mused. _

_"What are you talking about!?" I spat in reply, my anger growing, now mixing dangerously with impatience, "I'm not dead. Even you can see that." _

_"You will want to be, in a few moments, I'm sure." _

_Red. Bright red. Different shades, and different forms. One was liquid, seeping from a man's body nearby. Another was...hair. And that was all I needed in my mind to connect the red betrayal, and Matt. __**My **__Matt. Before I knew it, I was on my knees next to him, one hand desperately pawing through his gorgeous locks, and the other on his cheek. I tore my eyes away from the horrific scene for just a second to turn, and glare murderously at Near, who sat there staring at us. "YOU BASTARD!" He was right. There was nothing more for me in this world, Near had taken my only outlet, my only comfort from me, and he was probably proud. I wanted to die. I didn't want anything but to be with Matt again, to hear his voice, to watch him smile, even just to hear him groan in frustration at the game he was playing. But I wouldn't, I couldn't; ever again. "Matt...Matt please. Don't do this to me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, you can wake up now. I didn't mean to make you mad, wake up and tell me what I did wrong. You can have a free punch, anything. Please. Matt..." I was only barely aware of how panicked my voice was, and Near's existence behind me. "Give me the gun," I commanded him, and to my surprise...he complied. "I'll see you in hell, you little prick," I snarled to him, taking the metal roughly and clutching it tightly. I wouldn't see Matt again. He would be going to Heaven. He hadn't done anything, not like me...who had the blood of so many stained onto my hand's, including his. My fault. All my fault. Near would have never killed him, had it not been for me._

_That was it. The last straw. That realization was all I could take, before I forced my numb feeling arm upwards, and placed the gun next to my head. _

I awoke to that bang resounding in my head, and immediately sat bolt up in bed. My cheeks were damp, covered in something I refused to believe were tears, and the rest of me was cold, but still covered in sweat somehow. The room was dark, and I could hear no sound coming from the rest of the house. I stood, stumbling a bit, and fumbled over to Matt's bed. Empty, I realized, much to my horror. I could feel my heart speed up, and my breath coming quicker, as I started panicking more than before. "M-Matt," I chocked out, much to quietly for anyone to hear, "Matt!" It was louder this time, clearer, but less hopeful.

"Yeah Mel?" I heard from the living room. I was dizzy with relief, silently thanking every God that had ever existed, for his beautiful voice. I moved as quickly as I could, and collapsed onto the couch next to him, barely able to look up at him. Matt was playing a video game, as anyone could have guessed, but hesitantly hit the pause button and tore his eyes away from the screen to peer at me. "Mel, what's wrong? You look like a wreck...have you been...crying?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure," I breathed quietly, fighting every urge in my body to touch him, to hold him, to kiss him, to savor every moment I still had on this planet, all with him. "That doesn't answer the first, and more important question, Mello. What happened?" His voice was soft, laced with concern and caring that I probably didn't deserve. "A nightmare...I guess." It sure hadn't felt like one. It had been the most realistic vision that I had ever had in my sleep, which made it all the worse. "What about?"

"You." He looked strangely at me, one eyebrow arching upwards, an almost amused look on his face. "It's not funny," I croaked, finding it increasingly difficult to speak about the dream, "you...died."

"No I didn't," he said, chuckling.

"In the dream, Matt. Near...he...shot you."

"Little bitch. I never liked him, you know."

"He shot you, because...he knew how it would make me feel." Matt put the controller down completely at this point, which I was extremely grateful for, and turned the rest of his body to look at me. "At the risk of sounding like a therapist, Mel, but...how **did **it make you feel, exactly?"

"Horrible. Worse than I had ever felt. Miserable. Worthless. ...suicidal." His eyes grew larger, and he frowned at me, "MEL! That's not alright, where the hell do you think you get off being suicidal? No!" I gulped, knowing there was no other way to make him understand, but to spell it out for him. "It made me realize something Matt. Something...big." I paused, almost nervous, glancing at his reaction. He looked on-edge, but curious all the same.

"I need you Matt. A lot. More than anyone. More than anythi-"

"More than chocolate?" he joked, cutting in.

"Shut up," I grumbled, "I'm not done." He nodded in apology, urging me to continue, and tried to hide the grin forming on his face. "I....I love you, Matt." It was at that point, I was sure I physically couldn't bare to restrain myself anymore, and I closed the distance between us to kiss him desperately. His arms wrapped around my back protectively, pulling me closer, into his lap. Matt gently kissed me back, all the while clinging to me like life itself. When we broke apart, it was of Matt's accord, and I almost felt insulted. "I love you too, Mel. I was wondering if you were ever going to notice me, or not." How could I not notice him? Was he insane? Too many video games had caused him to lose his sense, but...somehow...I couldn't reply. I was so...relieved? Happy? I couldn't tell. He smiled my favorite smile of his, hell...my favorite smile in general, and I felt the tears start to escape my eyes. I hadn't wanted to cry, I didn't want to look that weak. Matt apparently didn't feel it was weak, because he smiled even bigger, and lifted his hand to my face and wiped them away. "Don't cry, Mel. Don't go soft on me." I was going soft, admittedly. I was terrified, still, maybe even more so, now that he was mine. "Matt...don't leave me. Please." Suddenly, begging didn't seem too low, but only if it was to Matt. His eyes softened so greatly that I thought he might cry as well, but instead, he pressed his lips to mine again. "I won't Mel. I couldn't. Not even if I tried. Watch me try to leave now," and then he pulled me off his lap and stood up. I must have looked very upset, because in what only felt like a few seconds, he had swept me up off the couch into a standing position, and was kissing me again. It was more hurried now, desperate, apologetic, and...needy. I could only return it, letting him trail one hand down my side, to clench around my own hand tightly. The other was wrapped around my waist, pulling us together into a comfortable and close embrace.

It was obvious I needed sleep when, at three AM, my chocolate bar fell out of my fingers and onto the floor. My eyes were half lidded, exhausted from watching the bright TV screen, and from following pixels on it. "Mel, I think it's bed time," Matt murmured to me. I shook my head sleepily to protest, even though I knew he was right. His hand, sweaty from gripping the controller, made a gentle tug on my wrist to coax me upwards. I didn't want to be vertical, I wanted to lay down. I didn't get my way though, he pulled me to my feet and gave a small push on my back, aiming me in the direction of our shared bedroom. I reached my bed, and let my legs give out, to fall upon it. Only vaguely aware of what I was doing, I tugged the covers up over my body, and shut my eyes. It was too quiet in the room, and I felt my previous panic creep up once more. "Matt?"

"I'm here Mel. Right across the room."

"That's too far," I moaned, too exhausted to drag him over to me. I heard the mattress creak, and felt the sudden pressure applied to my bed when he sat next to me, "better?"

"Better," I conceded, still not pleased, "still too far." Matt sighed, and then let out a small laugh, yanking the covers down to make room for himself. "Happy?" I managed a near invisible nod, letting my hair fall into my face to obscure my already closed eyes. His fingers swept the blond hair away though, and Matt let his palm delicately rest on my cheek. "I love you Mel. I'm here, you can sleep now."

"I love you Matt," I muttered back, drifting into unconscious. I didn't want another nightmare though, so I tried to fight sleep off of me, but to little avail. My body shifted, pressing closer to Matt's more built, and taller frame, and I relaxed. He chuckled once more, and wrapped his arms around me, forcing us even closer. "Sweet dreams, Mel."


End file.
